politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
First Slavic War
The First Slavic War '''was a major armed conflict that began '''in 2003, when the ukranian president begun a campaign of aggression to realise Víktor Yanúkovich's dream: a Confederate Soviet States (reborn of the Soviet Union) stretching from Poland to the coast of Siberia. Opposing them were the Slavik Union, a military alliance established to resist Soviet aggression against any comrades in the region. Thanks to the superior skill of the Union commanders, the Soviet invasion was halted and the tide turned in favor of the Union. Despite a desperate defense, the Soviet war machine was broken and Kiev was taken by the Union. 'Background' Ukraine under Víktor Yanúkovich grew unchecked. Yanúkovich envisioned a global and restored Soviet Union, under the name of Confederate Soviet States, with himself as the supreme ruler of the mind and spirit of every Soviet citizen. This made war inevitable. The Soviet States's aggressive stance led to a reshuffling of territory within Euroasia. Adhering to the policy of appeasement, the regional powers agreed to terms forced upon them by the Soviets, resulting in a significant change in international borders. Several Euroasian states, including Poland, were forced to accept Soviet military presence within their borders and Soviet advisors in their governments. Essentially, the CSS colonized much of Euroasia without firing a single shot. At the outset of the war, the Soviet States had a considerable army, with 14,000,000 enlisted troops and over 7,000,000 men in the police, SBU and other services. It was also a major economic power, with operating assets believed to be in excess of 486,200,000,000 Swiss Francs. Supporting it was a vast network of over 200,000,000 agents that infiltrated the governments of most Euroasian governments with suspected strongholds in Finland and Mongolia. The Soviet States also had ties to global organizations, such as the World Democratic Society, Asian Defense League and the Freedom Consortium. By comparison, the Union Forces were considerably weaker, numbering only 3,400,000 enlisted troops and about 1,700,000 irregular (guerilla and resistance) forces. As a military organisation, it operated out of three main command posts: Unified Operations Headquarters in Moscow, Northern Theatre command center in Tallin and Southern Theatre command center in Bucarest. 'Invasion of Asia' The Soviet war effort began with the invasion of West Asia by Soviet troops. During this campaign, Marshall Muzhenko distinguished himself in service and eventually rose to the position of Yanúkovich's most trusted general. 'Sarin gas' One of Muzhenko's assignments before the invasion of Euroasia was field-testing the CSS's Sarin nerve gas. The original plan called for deploying Sarin to destroy the population of Poland and Romania and force them to surrender. However, thanks to the efforts of the Union spy network, combined with a series of militiary strikes in north Euroasia, the nerve gas production facilities were destroyed, stockpiles burned and a chemical apocalypse prevented. 'Toruń massacre' One of the more tragic events was the killing of a large detachment of Polish resistance movement that took up arms outside Toruń. They, along with all civilians living in the area, were snuffed out by Soviet forces under the command of a certain soviet commander. At this point, the CSS controlled Finland, Slovakia, Hungary, Latvia, Poland and, as a staging point for its invasion of Russia, Estonia. The Union Forces controlled a majority of Romania, Slovenia and Russia. 'Initial Offensive' 'Soviet invasion of Romania' The preparations for an assault on Romania were already well underway, with forward command posts established at the border. The same Soviet commander who destroyed Toruń was assigned, together with Georgi Kukov, to guard the bridges leading over the river. The Romanian military, in a desperate move, attacked well entrenched Soviet positions and sabotaged the bridges. However, the Soviets did not let that stop them, and deployed infantry divisions that traversed the river and engaged the enemy on his own soil, beginning the campaign. In a raid deep behind enemy lines in Romania, Soviets captured Dr. Steinschneider, who had offered plans to develop a new weapon for the Union. The Union reacted quickly and Anya Kovaleva was dispatched with a small raiding party to the S'lovakian-Hungarian border' with orders to retrieve the scientist. The base fell surprisingly quickly to the small commando force, due to the fact that it relied heavily on Tesla Coils to defend it, yet did not have adequate protection for its power plants.This was mainly due to the base being hastily built by the invading Soviets on the border. While Soviet forces pushed through Finland to take control of Russia, it turned out that in southern Finland, where the Red Army executed a swift naval assault, an Union spy had infiltrated one of the few remaining gas production facilities and destroyed it. Muzhenko attempted to hide the fact from Yanúkovich, but Nadia brought it to Yanúkovich's attention and some soviet commander was sent to deal with the spy. Eventually, despite help from the Finland resistance and Union remnants, the spy was captured and shot. 'Delaying the Red advance' Executing a plan formulated by Nadia, Soviet forces engaged Romania communication centers near Bucarest, forcing the Union military to divide their forces to save the critical communication node. This left Bucarest exposed, which allowed the Soviets to swiftly take the capital. The Union were forced to retreat, and Natasha Zurkelov was ordered to take control of a passage through the Sudety mountains on the Polish-Czechoslovakian border. With limited resources, she managed to destroy enemy forces in the region and allow the Union convoy to pass through safely. The Union army managed to gain ground in central and eastern Poland, and to prevent it from being retaken by the enemy, Anya Kovaleva was dispatched to destroy key bridges on the Polish-Soviet border, a task she performed flawlessly. Meanwhile, Soviet forces invaded Estonia and steadily gained ground. The retreating estonian army, in a desperate move, retreated to Slovenia, taking it in a swift assault as their country fell to the Soviets. Despite the success of Anya's assignment, the plan ultimately failed, as Soviet forces managed to encircle and destroy the overstretched Union military in Poland, regaining lost ground quickly and threatening the same mountain pass Natasha cleared earlier in the Sudety mountains. In a pitched defence, the Soviets were pushed back, despite their technological advantage (Union light tanks vs. Soviet heavy tanks and Yak aircraft). Despite the bleak outlook, with the Union fronts are collapsing, the SU funding initiative marked a turning point in the war, though at the time, it did not seem so. Agent Anya Kovaleva, who proved key to recovering Steinschneider, has been captured by Soviets while transporting vital information about one of the Soviet top secret research projects. In order to prevent her from being transported to Kiev for interrogation and execution, General Sergei Surovikin dispatched Commander Natasha with the mission of saving her from a Soviet prison facility. Despite suffering torture, Agent Kovaleva escaped captivity (though the spy who aided her was killed in the process) and delivered information on the Iron Curtain project to the Union. 'Turning the Tide' 'Gaining the initiative' Bolstered by increased funding and support, Union forces slowly began to take back lost land and gain advantage over the CSS. In Finland, the Soviet rampage had been stopped, in Czechoslovakia and Hungary the Union successfully defended their positions and pushed back the Soviets, while in Yugoslavia, the Union forces prepared for a counter attack to retake Estonia. Union Command remained oblivious to the contents of a convoy heading for Gorzow, in western Poland, where elements for the first nuclear weapons were being transported. After consultation with professor Steinschneider, it was decided that in order to prevent the deployment of the Iron Curtain, a strike force was sent from the newly liberated estonian coastal areas to attack the Soviet submarine bases doubling as research bases. The objective was to infiltrate the research centers and gain information on the project and then destroy them. The attack was successful and the Union hampered the research into this device. However, this merely delayed its deployment. A report sent to Soviet High Command which confirmed that was traced to Minsk, Belarus. Shortly afterwards, a large strike force was deployed to the area that conquered the Soviet bases and commandeered their radar domes in order to assess their relation with the Iron Curtain Project. On other fronts, Union armies attacked,' liberating Latvia and Slovakia'. The Chronosphere project All this time, Union researchers under the lead of Professor Steinschneider worked hard to create a weapon that would turn the tide of the war. Basing on Steinschneider's research, the Alpha Experiment was conducted to test theories that would later pave way for the Chronosphere project, meant to provide reliable control over the Chrono effect. The primary research center was situated in the North Pole, concentrating on controlling the effect. The scientists there were nearing a breakthrough when the Soviet leadership learned of the location of this facility and began to attack it on the eve of a critical experiment. In a pitched defence, Commander Natasha skillfully employed his forces and safeguarded the tech center housing the project, possibly saving the future of Euroasia. The research suffered a relatively minor setback when a brutal Soviet attack destroyed the entire Union force field testing the Chronosphere and the civilian resistance aiding them. However, this did not stall the Union forces, and their offensive began to gain momentum. At this stage, most of Euroasia was free from Soviet grip, with Soviet forces encircled and besieged, the Soviets in Romania were desperate, going as far as taking hostages and making demands. The Soviet States was forced to shift their offensive into a defensive. 'On Red Soil' 'Foiling Soviet nuclear attack' It was then that a high ranking Soviet researcher, Vladimir Kosygin, wishing to defect to the Union Forces, contacted General Surovikin, disclosing his location. A small strike force was dispatched to Vilna, the capital of the Lithuanian Soviet Republic, where they infiltrated the enemy base and secured Kosygin, making a daring escape from the research base. The defector revealed details on another of Yanúkovich's secret weapons - the nuclear bombs. Recognizing the threat, General Surovikin deployed Natasha with his men deep in Soviet territory, where they attacked the Dark Horseman military base housing the nuclear weapons research and development center. However, during their attack it turned out that the base also housed silos - and at the very moment it was apparent that the Union could conquer the base, the missiles were launched against Europeasian capitals. Keeping a cool head, Natasha left command of his surface forces to one of his lieutenants and personally commanded the squad that infiltrated the missile plant. With help from Anya Kovaleva who was quickly sent to assist, she managed to deactivate the four silos and prevent the missiles from detonating in Euroasia. The sight of a warhead buried outside the romanian parliament remains an iconic image of just how close the Union Forces came to defeat when victory seemed to be so close. Following this victory, Union Forces finally removed the last pockets of Soviet resistance in Euroasia, leaving the CSS defending itself on its own soil. 'Union invasion of the Soviet States' To provide heavy fire support and spearhead the assault, a large detachment of Union military landed near Chernihiv and cleared the bottleneck that prevented warships from moving up the Desna river. Supported by cruisers and destroyers, the Union swiftly moved deep into enemy territory, the navy proving instrumental in the campaign. Before they could proceed, however, the Union had to investigate rumours of an even more powerful version of the Iron Curtain coming online. Supported by new Longbow gunships, the SU military quickly intercepted and destroyed the device before it could become a significant threat. Tech centers captured during the assignment revealed the existence of a major underground weapons plant supplying the Soviet forces, which was quickly put out of commission by an elite commando team. This event, along with a brutal campaign, aiming to destroy the remaining Soviet nuclear capability, paved the way for Kiev, the Soviet capital. 'End of the war' Occupying most of the Euroasian CSS landmass, the Union Forces cracked down on Kiev and utilized its entire arsenal in this one final battle. Anya Kovaleva was sent as the harbinger of defeat and secured funds for the initial deployment of the Union military, and as she succeeded, the bulk of the Union expionary force arrived. Quickly, they established a base and, in a massive, bloody battle, eventually defeated the last Soviet defenders. During the fighting, Yanúkovich was heavily wounded and buried under rubble during the assault. The president was discovered by Union infantry and later by Oleg Saliyukov. Oleg ordered the infantry to abandon rather than capture Yanúkovich. With the intent of avenging Estonia, Oleg gagged Yanúkovich and left the president to die. The war was finally over. 'Aftermath' With the defeat of the CSS, the Union Forces managed to successfully defend the freedom of Euroasia, and ended Yanúkovich's tyranny. However, the cost of victory was high, with an estimated 100 million people killed during the conflict. What's worse, the Union never found the''' Yerik-led Psychic Corps''' and their mind control project, which would allow Ukraine to recover and resume the conflict in the Second Slavik War. Yanúkovich's Advisor was also nowhere to be seen. After the war was over, Russia stepped in and aided in reconstruction efforts, which included appointing politic called Oleksandr Turchínov, a distant relative of the ex-royal family, and a Communist figure who promoted peace, as the nation's new leader. This, too, would also be a costly mistake. 'See also' *Zenya Kurtarov *Mayday *Operation Liberty *First Slavic War *Second Slavic War *Psychic Dominator Disaster *Blue Berets Divition *Dvinmiste Capia Armed Forces *Capian Secret Police *Secretariat of Intelligence of State *Dvinmiste Capia Police *Capian Enforcer Riot Unit *Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia *Anya Kovaleva *Yerik *Saoirse *Mammoth Assault Tank Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Events Category:Nation Wars Category:Roleplay Wars Category:Wars Category:Dvinmiste Capia-Related Pages